Rainy Day
by Pheonix09
Summary: When Itachi gets sick from being in the rain what will happen? Not the best summery, I know but please read anyways and tell me what you think. It's boy/boy and rated T to be safe. Please be sure to review so I know you read it thanks.


Rainy Day

**Summery**: When Itachi gets sick from being in the rain what will happen?

**Pairing:** KISAita

**A/N: **Not mine and it's Boy/boy don't like don't read. Kisame and Itachi may be ooc so don't like don't read and no flames please.

It was a rainy day out and a certain Uchiha was not happy because of it. He and his shark partner were walking down a forest path and they were soaked to the bone. They had been out in the rain for hours and Itachi was cold but he kept his mouth shut because

Kisame was enjoying himself quite a bit. Kisame was humming a random tune and letting the water hit his skin in a refreshing way.

Itachi did not want to ruin the blue man's fun but if they did not find a warm place soon, the Sharingan user knew he would not be happy because he would end up sick. Abruptly Itachi felt a coughing fit coming and realized the stupid rain and cold made him sick again so he had to stop. Kisame noticed this and stopped as well then Itachi's small form was racked by a bad coughing fit that left him panting after it was done.

"Itachi are you alright?" Kisame asked worriedly as he placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder and the Sharingan user felt as if he would collapse from exhaustion.

"I'm fine Kisame" Itachi said quietly as he shrugged the hand off then abruptly another coughing fit over took him but this one made him kneel down and Kisame crouched next to him before starting to rub his back.

"It's okay Itachi, breath" Kisame said gently then the coughing fit ended and Itachi was again left panting "can you stand?"

"…No, your going to have to carry me if that's alright" Itachi said weakly as he looked up at Kisame then the shark man gathered Itachi in his arms and stood up before Itachi laid his head under Kisame's chin "Thanks"

"Anytime now go to sleep" Kisame said gently and Itachi nodded then gave in to his fatigue going to sleep.

When Itachi awoke, he noticed he was in something warm so he opened his eyes to see he was laying in a cave in a sleeping bag but he had nothing on then he looked around to see it was still night. He also noticed Kisame was not in the cave so the Sharingan user sat up slowly making him feel really dizzy so he doubled over and placed his head in his hands with a groan. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his back rubbing in slow soothing patterns and he instantly knew whom it was.

"Kisa, I feel really dizzy" Itachi moaned out quietly in distress then he felt Kisame wrap his arms around him as he was pulled into the shark man's lap and the Sharingan user felt his head rest against a strong chest. Itachi tensed at first as he realized Kisame had only his boxers on while the older ninja covered him with a blanket then when Kisame started rubbing his back again, the younger ninja relaxed.

"Angel, you know I would never hurt you like they did, right?" Kisame said worriedly making Itachi look up at him with wide eyes then he looked down in shame making Kisame tighten his hold around the Uchiha just a little "Itachi it's alright, I know you don't trust easily but I also know you trust me with anything just like I trust you so I don't mind okay angel?"

"Yes your right Kisame and I know you wont hurt me in that way or any other way for that mat…ter" Itachi said quietly as he tried not to cough and ended up making a choking sound then gave a whimper of pain "Kisame"

"Let your coughing out or your going to feel worse" Kisame ordered gently and Itachi did as he was told in a hacking coughing fit then when it was done he slumped against Kisame's chest feeling weak and panting with sweat all over his small form "Itachi, you alright?"

"Kisa I feel weak and shaky please stay with me" Itachi pleaded quietly as he weakly looked up at Kisame as Kisame kissed his forehead then he nodded making Itachi relieved "…I hope I feel better soon"

"Me too, but I'll take care of you and won't leave your side until you do. Now go to sleep, you need to rest" Kisame said gently as Itachi closed his eyes then nodded and fell asleep listening to Kisame's heartbeat.

Itachi awoke to the sun shinning in his eyes then abruptly he felt his stomach churn painfully making him bolt to the mouth of the cave with a hand over his mouth. He hurried over to some bushes and leaned over them puking behind them. After he was done puking Itachi realized several things; one, he was still in his birthday suit, two, it was not raining anymore and three Kisame was patting his back.

"I-I'm done, get me dressed please" Itachi asked weakly before going unconscious then awoke a long while later and realized Kisame was carrying him while he walked "are we heading back to base?"

"Yes, we will be there in a little while so rest for now" Kisame said firmly as he glanced at Itachi for a moment before watching where he was going then Itachi closed his eyes while he snuggled into Kisame's warmth but did not go to sleep "You have a high fever ya know so you should sleep"

"I'm resting, I don't have to sleep Kisa and besides I want to be awake when we reach headquarters so I…can report…in too" Itachi replied quietly then fainted and awoke in his room "Ki-kisame!"

"I'm right here angel, don't worry" Kisame's voice said gently as Itachi felt the bed dip then he looked to the right to see Kisame sitting next to him and nodded once weakly "how are you feeling?"

"Worse, how long was I out" Itachi asked hoarsely as Kisame pulled him into his lap then fixed the blankets around him and Itachi rested his head against Kisame's chest.

"You were out for two days, but don't worry I'm sure you'll be okay angel and besides I'm staying with you here until you're healthy again" Kisame said gently as he started rubbing his back soothingly and Itachi nodded once weakly then shut his eyes "Leader said I could so don't be afraid alright"

"Good, Kisa I'm kind of hungry can you carry me to the kitchen please" Itachi said quietly not opening his eyes.

"Sure angel I don't mind" Kisame said gently as he stood up and headed for the door then headed toward the kitchen "are you able to stay awake"

"Think so…I need to get something to eat" Itachi answered quietly as his eyes began to droop then they closed.

"Are you positive cause I want you to get better, I could force feed you" Kisame said unsurely as Itachi opened his eyes half way.

"Can't stay awake…but I'll be okay Kisa…in a few days, promise…force feed me please but not too much at a time" Itachi said sleepily and Kisame nodded before kissing Itachi on the forehead then the Sharingan user went to sleep.

The End


End file.
